A vehicle, such as a fuel cell vehicle (FCV) or a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), may contain an energy storage device, such as a fuel cell stack, to power components of the vehicle. The fuel cell stack may be integrated with systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The fuel cell stack may be used with a thermal management system to assist in managing thermal conditions of the fuel cell stack.